dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ahn Suk Hwan
| Imagem=Arquivo:AhnSukHwan_180px.jpg | Nome= 안석환 / Ahn Suk Hwan (An Seok Hwan) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=01/11/1959 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 안석환 / Ahn Suk Hwan (An Seok Hwan) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 01/11/1959 *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Educação:' Universidade Dankuk (Administração Empresarial) Dramas *Deserving of the Name (tvN, 2017) *Entertainer (SBS, 2016) *Please Come Back, Mister (SBS, 2016) *Neighborhood Hero (OCN, 2016) *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015) *Falling for Innocence (JTBC, 2015) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Life Tracker Lee Jae Goo (SBS, 2015) *Drama Special The Reason I Get Drunk (KBS2, 2014) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014) *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) cameo *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) *The Joseon Shooter (KBS2, 2014) *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Hold My Hand (MBC, 2013) *King’s Daughter, Soo Baek Hyang (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) cameo *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) *The Virus (OCN, 2013) *Thorn Flower (JTBC, 2013) *Family Portrait (SBS, 2012) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru (SBS, 2012) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Drama Special The Beeper (KBS2, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) *Pianissimo (피아니시모) (TrendE, 2011) *Drama Special Series Special Crime Squad MSS (KBS2, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS, 2010, cameo) *Personal Preference (MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Hometown Legends The Wooden Doll (KBS2, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009, cameo ep1-3) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *Kyung Sook's Father (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *White Lies (MBC, 2008) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Hometown Legends Child, Let's Go to Chung Mountain (KBS2, 2008) *The Secret of Keu Keu Island (MBC, 2008) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) *Before and After: Plastic Surgery Clinic (MBC, 2008) *Drama City Disciplinary Committee (KBS2, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Song of an Old Gangster (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City The Dual Account Murder (KBS2, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *Lobbyist (SBS, 2007) *Drama City The Stars Shine Brightly (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City The Writer, the Actor, and the Apartment (KBS2, 2006) *Sunok (KBS, 2006) *KBS HDTV Feature Bad Story (KBS1, 2006) *Farewell to Arms (무기여 잘 있거라) (KBS2, 2006) *Special Crime Investigation (KBS2, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) *Special of My Life (MBC, 2006) *Banjun Drama Dangerous Student (SBS, 2005) *Drama City Gopo Inn (KBS2, 2005) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Single Again (SBS, 2005) *Next (MBC, 2005) *Ballad of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *KBS TV Novel Wind Flower (KBS1, 2005) *Drama City All Together Cha Cha Cha (KBS2, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) *Drama City ''Barefoot Kae Jo (KBS2, 2005) *MBC Best Theater Very Merry Christmas (베리메리크리스마스) (MBC, 2004) *MBC Best Theater Tabloid Episode 1: Miss J's Truth (타블로이드 朴 / Episode 1 / J양의 진실)(MBC, 2004) *Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Nine Tailed Fox (KBS, 2004) *Drama City Crime-free Village (KBS2, 2003) *Drama City Unstoppable Brother (KBS2, 2003) *Good Person (MBC, 2003) *Drama City São Paulo (KBS2, 2003) *Drama City The Disco Queen (KBS2, 2003) *Drama City S Law and Under Scandal (KBS2, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Punch (SBS, 2003) *Girl School (KBS2, 2002) *Love Cruise (사랑의 유람선) (KBS, 2000) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS2, 1999) *Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Young Sun (젊은 태양) (SBS, 1999) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Jazz (째즈) (SBS, 1995) Filmes *Shoot the Sun (2015) *Heartbreak Hotel (2015) *Revivre (2014) *Quo Vadis (2014) *26 Years (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *Shotgun Love (2011) *My Father (2007) *Mr. Wacky (2006) *Face (2004) *The Road Taken (2003) *R.U. Ready? (2002) *Bet On My Disco (2002) *Four Toes (2002) *Public Enemy (2002) *My Wife Is a Gangster (2001) *The Humanist (2001) *Dream of a Warrior (2001) *Just Do It (2000) *The Siren (2000) *Fin de Siecle (1999) *Tell Me Something (1999) *Doctor K (1999) *Paradise Lost (1998) *No. 3 (1997) *The Real Man (1996) *A Petal (1996) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Gunman (1995) *To You From Me (1994) *The Taebaek Mountains (1994) *The Fox with Nine Tails (1994) *Tirano's Claw (1994) *Distance (1992) *Myong-ja, Akiko, Sonia (1992) Prêmios *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Melhor Atuação Cômica (Family) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante Links Externos *Profile (nate) *HanCinema Categoria:KAtor